Ferbastyczna szkoła/Wielki powrót
Uwaga! Strona może zawierać treści nieodpowiednie dla Twojego wieku. 690px|link=Ferbastyczna szkoła#Sezon 1 Ferbastyczna szkoła Sezon pierwszy Jest to zwykły odcinek Seboliii. Jest to odcinek początkujący serię Ferbastyczna szkoła. Opis Po długich wakacjach Fineasz i Ferb wracają do szkoły, która jest stara i biedna. Postanawiają to zmienić poprzez zbiórkę pieniędzy. Tymczasem Dundersztyc szuka sposobu na spłacenie rachunków. W końcu podejmuje pracę nauczyciela i zostaje wychowawcą Fineasza i Ferba. Bohaterowie * Fineasz Flynn; * Ferb Fletcher; * Fretka Flynn; * Linda Flynn-Fletcher; * Izabela Garcia-Shapiro; * Buford Van Stomm; * Baljeet Tjinder; * Pepe Pan Dziobak; * Heinz Dundersztyc; * Wuj sąsiadki babci psa kucharza pokojówki mamy Dundersztyca (w retrospekcji); * Moranica Uglyfoot-Curvehead; * Nauczycielka matematyki; * Norm; * Scenariusz (Kamera pokazuje dom Fineasza i Ferba) Fineasz (budzi się i widzi na kalendarzu, że jest pierwszy dzień wakacji): Ej, to pierwszy dzień lata! Ferb, budź się! Ferb (budzi się): Co się stało? Fineasz: Wakacje się zaczęły! Wiesz co trzeba zrobić? Ferb: Ale nie za... Fineasz: Trzeba zaśpiewać! (Piosenka Wakacje zacząć już czas) Fineasz: A więc wszystko co się wydarzyło, To była tylko jedna wielka bujda! Nigdy kolejki górskiej nie było, A dzisiejszy dzień całe lato układa! Dawaj Ferb! Ferb: Ale... Fineasz: Bez żadnego ale, to wakacje! Wakacje zacząć już czas! Narzędzia czekają na nas! Wakacje zacząć już czas! Dziwnym ruchem wyjmę ten bas! Wakacje zacząć już czaaaaaaaaas! Fretka (w swoim pokoju): Sama nie wiem co to za muza! I nawet nie wiem kto to ją śpiewa! Zatrzymam chłopców ja małego płaza! Lub dla przyłapania porwie ich mewa! Fineasz (w swoim pokoju, nadal tańczy): Wakacje zacząć już czas! Narzędzia czekają na nas! Wakacje zacząć już czas! Dziwnym ruchem wyjmę ten bas! Wakacje zacząć już czaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas! Więc w waka... (Koniec piosenki Wakacje zacząć już czas) Ferb: Fineasz! Co ci odbiło? Jest pierwszy dzień szkoły, 1 września! Fineasz: Coo...co...? Ferb: Zapomnieliśmy o naszym kalendarzu. Na prawdę sądziłeś, że dzisiaj rozpoczyna się lato? Fretka (wchodzi do pokoju): Co to za śpiewy? Próbowałam spać! Fineasz: Yyy... jakie śpiewy? Nic nie śpiewaliśmy. Ej, Ferb? Czujesz to? To chyba grzanki. Fretka: I tak rozpoczęły się sezony grzaneczkowe. Przypomina mi się cały poprzedni rok. Linda: Dzieci, śniadanie! (Wszyscy jedzą śniadanie) Linda: I co? Ciesz... Fineasz, Ferb i Fretka: Nie! Linda: A dla... Fineasz, Ferb i Fretka: Bo nie! Linda: Ych... ej, za 20 minut zaczynają się pierwsze lekcje! Fineasz: No to chyba zapowiada się zły dzień. Zwłaszcza, że nasze auto zepsuło się, a na zewnątrz pada deszcz. (Fineasz, Ferb i Fretka siedzą na przystanku autobusowym) Fineasz: Ferb, siedzimy razem na matmie? (Przychodzi Izabela z Bufordem i Baljeetem) Izabela: Co robicie? Nie, w rok szkolny to pytanie nie ma sensu. Buford: Mam pomysł! Nachuchamy w szyby! Baljeet: Ja tam się cieszę, że jest szkoła. W końcu nadchodzi coś co kocham! Fineasz: Mi to obojętne. Wolałbym równocześnie chodzić i nie chodzić. Buford: Patrzcie na mój rysunek! Fineasz: Co to jest? Buford: Banan jeżdżący na wrotkach. Fretka: Ej, jedzie autobus! (Autobus podjeżdża, a wszyscy wsiadają) Ferb: To jedziemy do szkoły. Ciekawe co się szykuje! Fineasz: Jesteś coś bardziej rozmowny. Ferb: Wiem, w rok szkolny zawsze tak jest. Ej, gdzie się podział Pepe? Baljeet: A to wy z nim jedziecie do szkoły? (Czołówka) Głos: A school, Go to school, Be in school (Pojawia się Fineasz, a obok niego napis "Starring: Phineas Flynn") And go in-to school! Go to the school, Be under and over, And go to the in! (Pojawia się Ferb, a obok niego napis "Starring: Ferb Fletcher") Go to the school! I want to the into, them! Want be in the school! New friends, (Pojawia się Fretka, a obok niej napis "Starrig: Candace Flynn") New enemys, New boys, New girls, (Pojawia się Dundersztyc, a obok niego napis "Starring: Heinz Doofensmirtz") Go to the school! I want to the into, them! Want be in the school! (Pojawia się Pepe Pan Dziobak, a obok niego napis "Starring: Perry the Platypus") And common to go into theeem! Go to the school! I want to the into, them! Want be in the school! (Wszyscy wymienieni bohaterowie stają przed szkołą, a nad nimi pojawia się logo serialu) And new friends is waiting neaaaaaaaaar heeere! Go to the school! Narrator: Ferbastyczna szkoła. (Koniec czołówki) Narrator: Wielki powrót. (Pepe leci do spółki zło) Głos: Spółka zło cała zielona jest! Dundersztyc (jest ubrany na zielono; buduje inator): O, Pepe Pan Dziobak. Zdziwiło cię chyba to, że moja spółka zło jest cała zielona? Krótka retrospekcja - zaczęło się to parę dni temu. (Retrospekcja Dundersztyca) Dundersztyc (odbiera rachunki): A niech mnie, to trochę dużo kasy! Głos Dundersztyca: Musiałem zapłacić wiele pieniędzy, a praktycznie ich nie miałem. Poradziłem się u mojego bogatego wuja sąsiadki babci psa kucharza pokojówki mojej mamy, który był bardzo bogaty. Wuj sąsiadki babci psa kucharza pokojówki mamy Dundersztyca (ubrany na zielono): Zieleń daje dużo kasy. Głos Dundersztyca: Zacząłem się ubierać na zielono i pomalowałem spółkę zło na zielono. Ale gdy skończyłem przypomniało mi się, że ten koleś jest ogrodnikiem! A zieleń to były rośliny. (Teraźniejszość) Dundersztyc: Pomalowałem wszystkie kitle na zielono, a teraz nie mam w co się ubrać. I jak tu wyjść do ludzi? (Tymczasem u Fineasza i Ferba) (Dzieci wychodzą z autobusu i wchodzą do szkoły. Podczas wchodzenia drzwi odpadają z zawiasów) Fineasz: Ałć. Ale klamka ocalała. (Podnosi ją, naciska i wszyscy wchodzą po schodach, a niektórzy utykają w stopniach, bo drewno się zapadło) Dyrektorka: Witajcie w szkole Dan School. A mój mąż, Gaylord zbudował to miejsce, więc powinniście mu za to dziękować. (Wszyscy się na nią patrzą) Dyrektorka/Moranica: Na co się gapicie? Na lekcje, już! (Wszyscy idą na lekcje. Fineasz i Ferb siedzą w ławce na matematyce) Nauczycielka matematyki: Dzień dobry, jest to wasza pierwsza lekcja. Ze względu na małą ilość nauczycieli chwilowo ja będę waszym wychowawcą, ale jak ktoś się zatrudni to ta osoba nią będzie. No ale teraz zabierzmy się do książek. (Tymczasem u Dundersztyca) Dundersztyc: I dlatego sól jest słodka. A nie, czekaj, to nie ta retrospekcja. Ze względu na rachunki stworzyłem to! (Odsłania prześcieradło) Oto Pieniądze-Twórz-Inator! Ta maszyna służy do wytwarzania pieniędzy. Wtedy będę bogaty, spłacę dług i będę miał tyle kasy... Pepe: Krrrr... Dundersztyc: A, no tak, pułapka. (Włącza przycisk i spada na niego żelatyna) Dundersztyc: Na stówkę się stąd nie wydostaniesz. No cóż, włączamy inator! (Włącza maszynę) Chwilkę się rozgrzeje. (Pepe je żelatynę i z niej wychodzi, a potem wyjmuje coś z kapelusza i rzuca w stronę maszyny, która wybucha) Dundersztyc: Nieeeeeee!!! Dziobaku, jak ty mogłeś! Teraz tyle ponownej budowy, tak mi się nie chce. (Tymczasem u chłopców) (Fineasz i Ferb wrócili ze szkoły i są w domu) Fineasz: Wiesz co, Ferb? W naszej szkole walają się śmiecie, wszędzie śmierdzi, jak usiądziesz na kiblu, to spadasz do stołówki! Czas to zmienić. Szkoła Dan School potrzebuje pieniędzy! Ferb, już wiem, co będziemy dzisiaj robić! Zorganizujemy zbiórkę pieniędzy. Ferb: Dobry pomysł. Fineasz: Ja zajmę się przekąskami i muzyką, a ty zbieraniem pieniędzy. Ferb: Ej, ja chciałem to fajniejsze! (Wieczór, w ogródku) Fineasz: Częstujcie się! Ferb: Spójrzmy na nasze konto, aktualnie mamy... 2.096 $! Mam nadzieję, że za taką forsę coś dokupią do szkoły. Fineasz: Na przykład drzwi, albo okno. Ferb: Ogrzewane sedesy... Fineasz: Nie przeginaj. Fretka (wchodzi do ogródka): Co tu się dzieje? Idę do mamy! Fineasz: Ej, zaczekaj! (Zeskakuje ze sceny i zatrzymuje Fretkę) Chcesz, żeby szkoła miała kasę? To ani słowa! Fretka: To zbiórka pieniędzy? Fajnie, pomogę wam. Idę do mamy! Fineasz: Eeej! Fretka: Nie idę jej powiedzieć. Chcę ją zatrzymać. Fineasz: A, ok. (Wchodzi na scenę) Spójrzmy na konto. 1956$? Jak to możliwe? (Tymczasem w spółce zło) Dundersztyc (patrzy na miasto): Ech... Norm (wchodzi na balkon): Co pan porabia? Dundersztyc: Szukam jakiejś przyjemnej dziury w której mógłbym zamieszkać. Ej, widziałeś to!? Norm: Co? Dundersztyc (wskazuje palcem na dom Flynn-Fletcherów): Zbiórka pieniędzy! Kradzież + kasa = opłata rachunków. Norm: Jest pan dobry z matmy. Dundersztyc: Ej, a nie powinieneś teraz ćwiczyć na Dunder-bieżni? Za dużo zjadłeś tych placków wczoraj. Norm: Nie, bieżnia się rozwaliła. Dundersztyc: Chwila, słyszysz to? (Wszyscy są cicho, słychać jakieś skrzypienie) Za duży ciężar jest na tym balko... (balkon odpada od budynku i spadają na ulicę) ...OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON! (W ogródku Flynn-Fletcherów) Ferb: Dzięki za datek. A teraz spójrzmy na stan konta. Dostaliśmy datek od Gimmy-Salt... (Reklama) Głos: Gimmy-Salt - to sól jakiej nigdy nie próbowałeś! Smakuje jak orzechy, czekolada, wanilia i zdechła świnia! (Po reklamie) Ferb: ... czek w wysokości 100.000$! A nikt nie wie co to było to przed chwilą? (Fineasz odbiera telefon) Fineasz (po rozmowie podchodzi do Ferba z markerem): Postawili kropkę w złym miejscu. (Zmazuje kropkę i wstawia w innym miejscu - teraz jest 1000.00$) Ech, ta firma Gimmy-Salt... (Reklama) Głos: Gimmy-Salt - to sól jakiej nigdy nie próbowałeś! Smakuje jak orzechy, czekolada, wanilia i zdechła świnia! (Po reklamie) Fineasz: ... zawsze popełni błąd. Ej, na prawdę, co to było? Ferb: Durne reklamy Gimmy-Salt! (Reklama) Głos: Gimmy-Sal - to sól jakiej nigdy nie pró... (nagle ekran zostaje zerwany przez Fineasza po czym wyrzuca kartkę, która z tego powstała) Fineasz: Ufff... Pamiętajcie, nie wolno mówić nazwy tej firmy! A sprawdźmy stan konta - 3.867$! (Dundersztyc siedzi za płotem) Dundersztyc: Czas ukraść kasę. (Sięga ręką do pudełka z pieniędzmi, ale wyjmuje Pepe) O, jakiś dziwny ten banknot. (Pepe go uderza) Pepe: Krrr... Dundersztyc: Eeej, ja chciałbym tylko trochę kasy na rachunki! Daj mi jeden banknot! (Pepe wyjmuje z pudełka banknot i daje Dundersztycowi) Dundersztyc: Dzięki. (Zbliżenie do banknotu, na nim pisze "-2.000$") Fineasz: Ej, teraz mamy 5.867$. Dziwne! (W spółce zło) Dundersztyc: Mam czym kasę spłacić tak, duda, duda... Luknijmy na banknota. Co!? Minus 2.000$!? Pepe Pan Dziobak!!! (W domu Flynn-Fletcherów) (Chłopcy podliczają pieniądze) Fineasz: To będzie... 78.992$! Dużo się zebrało pod koniec! Ferb: Wiedziałem, że wynajęcie magika będzie korzystne. Linda (wchodzi; widzi pieniądze na stole): Chłopcy, zebraliście pieniądze na kupno samochodu? Dziękuję! Fineasz: Ale... Linda: Musieliście się bardzo starać, dziekuję! (Linda zabiera pieniądze, idzie do pokoju, a do środka wbiega zadyszana Fretka) Fretka: Słuchajcie, zaraz tutaj będzie mama! Fineasz: Już była! Fretka: Co!? Fineasz: Zabrała nam kasę. Fretka: No nie. (W spółce zło) Dundesztyc: Ych, kradzież się nie udała to co mam zrobić? Norm: Może praca? Dundersztyc: Nie... albo, w końcu niczego innego nie ma! (Następnego dnia w szkole) Nauczycelka matematyki: Dzień dobry, chciałabym przedstawić wam nowego wychowawcę, pana Heinza Dundersztyca! (Dundersztyc wchodzi do klasy) Fineasz: Ferb, nie wydaje ci się, że ten koleś jest znajomy? (Napisy końcowe) (Reklama) Głos: Gimmy-Salt to świetna sól, nigdy nie znudzi ci się nią obżerać! Czy próbowałeś tej wspaniałej przyprawy? Można ją dodawać do mleka, czekolady, a nawet herbaty! Wyróbw wytwarzany na Pacyfiku, gdzieś głęboko pod wodą. KONIEC Piosenki *Wakacje zacząć już czas Inne informacje *W tym odcinku debiutuje Moranica